Retractable banner stands are portable display systems with a banner having a viewable ad and/or message thereon extendably held within a canister, which might be a tubular metal cylinder. The banner is typically wound or coiled about an elongated spring mechanism or core extending within the canister and supported for rotation by end pieces closing off both ends of the canister. End caps may be fastened over the end pieces to provide a decorative cover and hide the mechanics of the device from view.
A pole is removably mounted to one side of the canister, mid-way between the ends of the canister. The pole provides a free end spaced above the canister. The upper edge of the banner is mounted to a top bar or profile which sits at the outer surface of the canister when the banner is rolled up within the canister. The top bar, or a handle affixed thereto, can be grasped to extend the banner out from the canister as the spring mechanism is wound up within the canister. The top bar is mounted to the free end of the pole to hold the banner in the extended position with the ad and/or message being viewable. To retract the banner into the canister, the top bar is demounted from the pole, and the spring mechanism causes the banner to be rolled back up into the canister.
To support the canister on a surface such as the floor or a table with the banner extended, supporting legs may extend from the bottom of the canister. The supporting legs may be rotatably mounted to the bottom of the canister so that, in use, they extend transverse to the canister, but can be rotated into a storage position aligned under the canister. With the pole removed, the canister and its legs present a compact unit suitable for transportation, such as in a carrying case or carry bag. The pole may be telescopically collapsible to fit within the case or bag as well.
It often becomes necessary for the users of these stands to provide a different ad and/or message, thus necessitating a different banner. In order to facilitate changing the banner, it is necessary to gain access to at least one of the end pieces by removing the end cap, which must then be reattached after the banner is changed out. Tools may be required to remove and reattach the end caps. The exposed end piece includes a radially extending slot aligned with the lower edge of the banner in the extended position of the banner. The banner must thus be pulled out and held in that extended position for removal. The banner is typically held extended by a clip with a projecting pin associated with an end piece and which has to be rotated into position to extend the pin through the end piece and into engagement with the core to prevent the spring mechanism from rewinding thus holding the banner in the extended position. The lower end of the banner may then be slid longitudinally out of the core and through the slot. A new banner may then be installed. Also, the upper edge of the old banner has to be demounted from the top bar and the new banner mounted thereto. The clip may then be manipulated to remove the pin and rotate it out of the way to thus allow the spring mechanism to wind up the new banner into the canister.
Many of the users of these retractable banner stands find it difficult to manipulate the various components in order to change the banner. As a result, they may send it back to a shop for banner replacement, which has cost and timing implications. Alternatively or additionally, some users may buy multiple banner stands, in order to have sufficient numbers of different banners available. That, too, has cost, as well as storage and inventory implications.